Angry
by ElectricPixie410
Summary: Tink and Terence share a rather "Angry" night together.


**This is probably the first ever M rated Tink/Terence slash. Please note that there is going to be a lot of arguing between them and their characters might change. My favorite writer actually hates Terence (even though I personally like him.) which is why I'm really going to make him a total jerk in this. Hey, even nice guys have a dark side.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney fairies please don't sue me.**

"Oh shut up! It wasn't even my fault!" yelled Tink as she and Terence were returning home one evening after a terrible night of dating.

"Don't you be telling me to shut up Tink! It was totally your fault!" Terence yelled as he slammed the door behind them.

"What are you calling me a liar you idiot! If you had been spending more time with me rather than drinking your freakin ass off, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!

"Oh really? Cause I specifically recall you flirting with other guys while I was busy looking for you and paying the damn bill!"

Tink turned around to face him and got in his face.

"I was trying to get away from your drunk ass cause you were acting so crazy!" she sneered.

Terence angrily stared into her eyes.

"You know what, I'm really getting sick of you." he glared.

Tink practically chuckled.

"Oh please! You're crazy about me! That's why were trying to be my friend all this time. And now that I'm your girlfriend, all of a sudden you're sick of me?

"Damn right I'm sick of you! In fact I think my biggest mistake was falling for you!

Tink eased off of him. She walked into his bedroom.

"Where the hell do you the think you're goin!" he blared.

She started rummaging through his things.

"What are you doing!"

"Well if I'm your biggest mistake, then this..."

She threw a precious picture of her and Terence against the wall. It broke instantly.

"Hey! HEY!" He tried to catch it.

"...is your biggest mistake! This..."

She threw out a necklace she gave him.

"Stop!"

"And this is definitely your biggest mistake."

She then ripped up a valentines day card he gave her. She grabbed a baseball bat from the closet and started walking around the house.

"TINK STOP! he yelled but she wouldn't reply and just kept rattling on and on.

"How about this?" she yelled as she swung the bat at a prized vase of his.

"NO!" he yelled.

"And lets not forget this!" she broke a lovely looking mirror. She damaged and shattered many objects in the house. All the while Terence was trying as hard as he could to stop her. Finally she came across Terence's most prized possession, a trophy he won for best Dust keeper.

"And what about this Terence. Huh?"

"Tink please don't...please!" he begged.

"Well why not? If I'm your biggest mistake then this trophy should be. Do you know how much I supported you at that award ceremony?"

"Please Tink."

Tink glared at him. His pathetic puppy dog eyes of mercy only made her smirk angrily.

"Agreed." she replied. With one good swing, she practically murdered the glamorous trophy, that now wasn't looking so glamorous anymore.

Terence froze. All his hard work was taken away from him by the one who supported him. He stood up, his eyes twitched, his face was turning almost as red as Tink's. He had had enough.

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled.

He grabbed Tink by her waste and carried her into the bedroom.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!" she yelled and started hitting him.

He vigorously dropped her on the bed and quickly got on top of her and held her down by her wrists. He stared down at her angrily.

"Well, what!" she yelled at him. There was a small hint of fear in her voice, but she didn't want him to think that he could easily dominate her.

"I'll tell you what." Terence answered angrily. He quickly and ripped the top part of her dress off revealing her breasts.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Just SHUT UP!" he yelled. He started stroking them around. To Tink's surprise, he wasn't doing it all hard and vigorous, he was more so doing it soothingly and gently.

"Oh come on! I'd rather have a mouse fuck me." she replied angrily.

"Can a mouse do this!" He firmly pressed his mouth to hers. At the same time, still stroking her breasts. Although she hated admit it, but she was actually starting to enjoy it. But she couldn't let herself be intimidated.

Terence started sucking on her right nipple. She gritted her teeth. Her eyes began to roll back as Terence rolled his tongue in, on, and around her breast.

"AHHH!" she hissed. She began breathing heavily.

Terence went faster and faster with his tongue. Then he switched to the other side and did the same. Tink's nerves were flaring, her pussy getting wetter, and her hair standing on end and frizzing up. Finally her hotness over took her and she roughly pushed Terence off of her and switched places with Terence on the bed. She was stronger than he thought she was because she held him down so firmly to the bed that he could hardly move. She stripped the band out of her hair and shook it wildly. Then she ripped Terence's shirt and jacket off before moving back down into another angry kiss. The two of them were still pissed off and they were taking it out on each other through sex.

Tink's bare breasts were pressed up against his chest like balloons on a window. Terence ripped off the lower half of Tink's dress off and she ripped off his pants. They threw their destroyed clothes practically into the pile of broken things Tink destroyed.

By this time they were both completely nude. Terence pushed her off of him held her to the wall.

"Your stupid cock isn't worth anything." she replied angrily.

"Piss off! I know you want this." he answered back almost sinisterly. He jammed his huge tool inside her, making her scream. Then he roughly moved it in and out.

"OUCH! THAT HURTS!" she screamed, but he didn't bother to even ease up. He just went faster and faster.

"QUIET!" he yelled.

Terence was doing her so wonderfully that she began to lose contact with herself and began slipping to the floor. Terence however propped her back up like she was no more than some kind of sex doll. Then it began feeling really good and slippery to Tink as Terence's tool just gently slipped in and out. Then Terence began banging her hard. So hard that they practically were making cracks in the walls.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed between her teeth.

She was getting banged harder and harder. Terence began holding her breast. She was loving and at the same time enjoying every minute of it.

"OH THAT IS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"NO ONE HAS EVER FUCKED ME LIKE THIS!" she screamed again.

Then Terence stopped, leaving her against the wall. She was breathing heavily and gripping the wall with her hands. Just standing there completely nude. She and Terence stared at each other for a minute. Then she looked down and saw Terence's cock. Then she looked back up at him. She instantly jumped on him, pushing him back down to the bed. Then she positioned herself in the 69.

She began sucking and lubricating it.

Terence began to moan. Tink heard him and began going faster. Then she started playing with is balls.

"You like this!" Tink yelled with a mouth full of penis.

"Not as much as you like this ya little B" said Terence noticing her hole. He started spitting and licking it. She responded and sucked faster and crazier. Soon cum was building up.

Tink starting licking it and spitting on it and after covering in a good coating of saliva, she allowed herself to be caressed by the warmest mouth in Pixie Hollow.

Then went back and sucked rougher and faster until finally a whole stream of cum squirted into her face. At the same time, Terence found himself with a face squirted with pee.

Soon the two of them were sitting down in a comfort chair. Terence was sitting the chair while Tink was sitting on his lap moving up and down.

Then Terence doggied her on the bedside.

And last but not least, the missionary position.

Soon after all of that. The couple were in bed naked together under the sheets, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the both horrible and wonderful experience they just shared. They were surrounded by destroyed objects and items. Sweat was streaking down their faces.

"Tink?"Terence finally spoke.

"Yes Terence?" she said as she turned her head to him.

"I-I-I'm so sorry."

"Me too honey. Terence, I don't- I don't want to lose you." she began to sob.

"I was wrong about tonight Tink. It was all my fault. I should've been more considerate with you. You probably hate me now."

"I could never hate you. I love you." she got on top of him.

"You're the only thing I could ever ask for...ever." she whispered.

"Let's promise each other something."he said.

"What?" she asked.

"To never, ever, EVER, fight again."

"Agreed." she smiled as the two of them slipped into a gentle kiss.

**Well that's it. Angry and sexy. I hope you review!:)**


End file.
